


棋晰/嘎晰（嘎晰结局）AB面

by 95gas



Category: all晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas
Kudos: 10





	棋晰/嘎晰（嘎晰结局）AB面

All晰-AB面  
Cp：棋晰/嘎晰-all晰，嘎晰结尾  
等级：nc-17  
预警：非真人现代au/人设ooc/AB面晰/dirty talk/轻度sm/辣爽一口气/话痨

1.  
龚子棋双手撑腮看着如山的报表发呆，平光镜映着僵白的光毫无生机，新米入司难免被老鸡叮，公司里老人们都爱把手头工作褪洋葱皮，层层堆给他。

可怜他就被一层层盘剥，望不到尽头。

新晋社畜也不完全痛苦。

七步远的主管隔间，橘暖的灯辉从百叶窗缝隙钻出来撩得他心头痒酥，那么晚了，晰哥还没走吗？龚子棋记得上司王晰老早把工作交代好，似乎早就出公司了？

刚想着，王晰办公室的门就吱嘎拧开，细瘦的影被灯盏撕扯，显得王晰身段更纤巧了。

“棋棋，吃东西了吗？喝点热的吧。”

王晰端着黑白马克杯缓步，龚子棋立起来去迎他，“啊不要打那么满嘛！”

“李子园巧克力奶规格就没有mini size的，一份500ml，正好装满一个杯子。”

龚子棋看到王晰一手乐呵呵护着杯子，一掌挤着小盘子曲奇靠肘窝挨着他坐，心里暖洋。

嘿嘿，晰哥嘴上还有一圈褐色小泡佯扮的蓬胡须，真可爱啊。

“你偷喝呀？”

“太满了，就嘬一口，怎么你还嫌我么？”

“不嫌弃不嫌弃，哥哥送奶送小饼我哪敢呀，这多好！”

王晰宽展了米色羽绒夹克，不避嫌直接把暖乎里绒罩着龚子棋，“穿那么少呀，你都不知道，公司抠门，过了八点就停了供暖，冻坏怎么办？贴着我。”

龚子棋才反应周遭寒冻，往王晰蓬绒绒的夹克挨紧，吨吨牛饮了半杯巧克力奶，“哎还有燕麦啊？”

龚子棋找了中午吃外卖便当的塑胶勺子掏掏杯底，大颗粒燕麦和果干就浮起来。

“嗯，男子汉的味道不还得营养均衡吗？”王晰捏着小曲奇咔哧咔哧嚼，咬了一端送到龚子棋嘴边，龚子棋正张着嘴，结果王晰一个转弯扔回自己嘴里了。

“你真是！”龚子棋看看一周，大胆揉起王晰腮帮子。

“辛苦了呀，我来看看你纠结什么。”王晰月狐眼下挂，龚子棋心头的甜就盈满，小声埋怨周遭老鸟怎么欺负新丁，王晰平日明面上不好直接帮衬，这回打算授之以渔多点拨，免得周末龚子棋加班误了两人约会。

同司办公室上下级不可说的关系，他们都端得小心翼翼。

谁也没点出来明暗里那层关系，扯细细黏黏的丝，断不了也不能更紧密。

“报表呀，成山了，债多了我也不愁了，大不了不干了，我换一家。”

“你换了一家也遇到这样的事怎么办呢？对得起我这小半年喂你的男人奶吗？”

王晰啊大嘴虚虚掩一下，耳朵红脆，龚子棋知道王晰故意荤膻口嗨，食拇指揪扯一下狐狸哥哥的耳朵嚼一嚼。

“喝了哥哥的男人奶我乳糖不耐，不好吸收，你教教我嘛，这可太多了，我周末也做不完，星期五晚上就降温了，你那两天床空出一半谁帮你暖？”

说罢龚子棋掌穿着王晰毛毡西裤间抽扯，微凉几指刷到王晰腰际皮肤摩挲，王晰反臂搂着龚子棋的脸轻啄，“撒娇啊？哎，你直接把这些文件拍了拿扫描app导成表格，筛极值不就行？也就是十五分钟的事。”

龚子棋耷拉发遮了害赧的脸，他给王晰面侧蹭地面红耳赤，“还是晰哥你最有办法，我待会做，现在我要吃点东西。”年轻小伙子嗑着秀隽上司情人哥哥的下颌喏喏喃喃，指掌撒赖揉着王晰的胸膛和腹正逆时针搅。

“我这不给你弄了加料巧克力和饼干了？你还想吃点啥，十点多了，买卖还有接单的？”龚子棋一嘴巧克力奶味哈着半纯的青春这通摸，王晰有点受不了，偏着额顶他的头想站起来，分神想掏龚子棋桌上文件筐里睡着的外卖单：瓦煲汤、刀削面、及第粥小点...

龚子棋拨扯着王晰羊绒衫下两点凑着他耳际说：“我要吃肉，哥哥美肉外卖！加料加料！”

王晰赧面，半站起想挣脱，他忘了他刚刚大方分了一半夹克给龚子棋，人家坐了一角在屁股底，站起来受不了力，他自己的臀就挨着龚子棋的大腿上靠坐回去。

啥东西硌的他臀沟怪硬烫的？

年轻人毛躁地很，一天到晚搓着阳火精力撒不完。

“在这不好吧，有人上来怎么办？”王晰抓着龚子棋肩头下不来狠劲捏，搁那半件羽绒夹克更是轻飘飘的。

“多晚了，他们都走了，不会有人的，一小时不行，半小时也行啊！”

龚子棋怕王晰不答应，直接掀起王晰的羊绒衫把头钻进去往王晰胸脯喷热气，顽皮到他连平光镜阻碍他视野都不顾，鼻尖扫刷着王晰瘦凹的腹哈哈呵呵还伸舌扫舐，王晰闷笑着把龚子棋摘出来，“你真能弄那么长时间？十五分钟差不多了！”

“你这是小看我！”龚子棋抓着王晰腰，往他腹下垫个抱枕，不客气剥开毛毡裤露出两抱翘桃尻，掌不用刻意弯，直接扣上，臀丘的弧度跟就着龚子棋掌弯长出来似的。

哎哥哥的嫩穴窄道也跟贴着他鸡巴大小弧度生得契合，卯榫相符啊。

“慢点你，坐了一整天可别那么狠。”

“不会弄疼你的。”

“我说你，你呀都坐在工位十几个小时了，突然那么活跃不怕血栓啊。”

王晰可不是开玩笑，隔壁营销部的前阵子节点统计，裹脚布长又臭的烂账算不透，就有好几个人心悸心慌，最小的那个进公司才两个月，结果过劳脑血栓嗝屁了。

“你可别嗝屁啊棋棋。”王晰拍拍龚子棋露出来那根狰狞肥涨的青头肉棒，眼神放柔低甜了嗓哄。

“哎哟哥啊你！”龚子棋心里紧得慌，返扯着王晰的上衣把吻摞一串印在哥哥脊节上，白洁的背不经吮舐，从腻白到粉潮愈发呈霞，不看脸都被他身子上的羞色撩扰，每次低小讨欢都怕惊了他，可哥哥总是温厚宽纳张开了臂膀等他迎他，哎真好呀。

龚子棋扯了上衣，胸腹栉比肌块燠在王晰裸露的背央上上落搓，王晰两肘支着办公桌，肚子贴着个苎麻抱枕，两只奶头给织料磨得胖涨尖簇，鼻息低哼，好像刚刚吃曲奇没嚼全，呻吟碎在口喉里，不敢放声纵容自己，似乎怕淫荡的声和饼渣一样洒出来不体面，拧眉眼眯隙，嘴唇努了小写的M字山，下巴肉兜兜也颤小m浪。龚子棋揉抚着他空出来的外臂，滑溜摸到泛细粒，再努力点就着油腻润滑的屌溜哥哥的臀沟，让他耻出汗来最好了。

“你...快点，多挤一点润滑...不够我抽屉...抽屉还有...”

“啊？哥你还备着那东西啊，我还以为只有我想着在这做一次呢。”

王晰吐吐舌，为自己说漏嘴转圜。

“就怕你加班加到周末冷落我呗，坐你旁边的姑娘可老问我你有没有主，惦记你的很。”

龚子棋觉得王晰把臀往他鸡巴上送了送，他支着手指往哥哥紧嫩水沛的穴轻挑都颤巍。

醋上了？王晰你可真行！

“哥醋上了？你是怕我和人姑娘跑了？”

王晰反身红面露出一端乳，乳南端在小台灯下映得金红，奶头噘嘟着尖簇，腰谷曲婉在腰窝笑出两万弧，圆鼓翘嫩的臀一拱堆两团肉桃子似的山，嘴口扯笑含情转睛地说“是。”

龚子棋耳滴愈加红，烧了火苗似的。

“哥...哥哥真好...”

龚子棋觉得几指这番掏拨，王晰甜洞里的软肉更亲昵热烈地盘蠕起来，嘬的他直接都要噬融了。

要老命！

“哥哥...我饿...”龚子棋嘬嗦着王晰的面，尽管大口些，薄的唇棱钳些脸肉，伸舌舔在他眼梢，湿湿咸咸激得舌尖上巧克力奶的味更甜，刚插入龟头就被王晰那处软洞呷衔，紧嫩的穴抽插几遭，比王晰口喉率先叫出咸咸湿湿的唧滋声。

“吃肉...别说话...”王晰臂弯曲起拐了龚子棋的颈子嘟唇讨吻，下属弟弟虎野亲吮地狼藉，乱啃一气，王晰降调了嗯声，往后叠递臀支半身被龚子棋搂着臂下站起，毛毡裤顺着大腿根滑下去；他轻盈踢几步，光杆了腿肢剩了半截白袜颓颓，光打到他腿隙，颤得眼花，尤其他轻轻踮着脚尖脚肚子抻出两道弯壑，纤弱中的美具象；再往上，只看到他支着上臂圈着弟弟张口温吞含唇，挺胸时两只小碟乳也倔强尖竖，白莹的肤有些痣星散，混迹于中的汗水往下滑，沾到龚子棋坚绷健梧的臂肌，掉在他喘息之际吸凹又平坦双弧的腹，因为被插干，无甚耻毛覆盖而裸露的阴茎膨起来随着青壮夯钉前后左右摆动，下边肉球扥扥，软到硬胖得红润起来；龚子棋润滑周到，不，太周到了，过多的润滑液在操干里黏黏黐黐缠丝而挂，织在王晰穴周、臀弯和腿间，冲刺时龚子棋把肉棒抽出来，冲捣过头的润滑掺好淫液搅稠了浊浊糊在王晰穴口，卟啾——啵唧——耻响连连，王晰松懈警惕，以为就此完事，刚准备弯腰提毛毡裤，最无妨的姿势，汁浆糊稠的哦口甜洞露出来，龚子棋馋出口涎往前猛插，王晰就斜着口水扳紧了桌角狼狈咻精，不甘不愿的突击，这么一射不够痛快，精液小滴小滴哭出来，王晰憋红脸反掌揍到龚子棋肚子，又被拉着反坐颠弄一番，年轻人肥硕的欲器，澎湃的操撞，把他微萎的东西顶出一小股精，接着咻清凉的小泉，叫不出来，王晰哑嗓断续呻吟，合着眼睛舔唇抚摸龚子棋，说“你该赶工了。”

那么萎的话经王晰一说龚子棋听着愈发兴奋，疼爱极抓着哥哥的臀狎弄，盘蠕着黏糊糊热烫的美肉上下套蠕自己的鸡巴，他也不敢说了这样晰奇美妙的哥哥竟然是属于他的，心里小声说哥哥是他最爱的晰级人肉飞机杯，后来觉得这样想自己好龌龊，狼狈射了哥哥一穴壶，唧唧喈喈湿凉在两人腿股间焖热了才起身。

“你是不是脑子又不干净了？”王晰喏嘴拿湿巾擦自己的臀沟，从中到后端，一看就讲究。

“哪里哪里，我可纯洁了！”龚子棋专攻王晰胸脯，又摸又含，有乳就是王，欲浪之后王晰的双乳更有嚼头，舌一圈乳晕的颗粒，乳尖涨卟在口里细啮，也不知道是心理作用还是龚子棋男子汉巧克力乳酗多了，总觉得哥哥的奶真会回甜生津。

王晰昂着颈给龚子棋搂着哺，自己嗷嘴，往后挪两步，腿间就起腻，龚子棋抬头看王晰露出窘样，涎口赔不是，说下次戴套，王晰叼着平光镜给他戴回去，哈了白雾笑嘻嘻光着屌撞弟弟的胸膛，问吃够了吗？

忽着，王晰眼幽幽望着过道，眼神像能扫透一切似的盯着某处，手上没停揉着龚子棋的后颈和发说“帮我清理一下，有点冷。”

“这就弄这就弄。”

感应式的玻璃门簌簌闭合。

2  
“今天我要和隔壁部门大佬去出差，茶水间有菜记得热着吃，男人奶没有，巧克力奶管饱。”

“知道了！”

“今晚不要挤地铁了，你抽屉底下有我车钥匙，今晚睡我家。”

“啊，那是不是能等到你？”

“封闭式会议，我星期五回家，乖哦。”

“乖哦...”

龚子棋回了后两个字带一个憨憨奶泡泡表情，立即抬头看向王晰办公隔间，王晰平时着显示器拇指食指扣下巴若有所思。

“认真工作的哥哥真性感？”

王晰余光瞟他一眼，偷偷笑一下。

想都不用想龚小朋友在念叨啥。

可惜不能摆明面的关系也成了最好的借口。

王晰想，每周三到周四的黄金期让他自我放逐一下没什么不好。

天光日下他还是平日里的他，晚上能撒野就行。

出了CBD地铁口，他就在不远的mall完成了换装。

周三夜，市郊一幢联排藏在浓荫之下毫不惹眼，里面却上演夜的盛宴。

“暗号。”

阿云嘎给门前两个保镖递去镂花金箔俱乐部卡，说了“红酒”二字。

“暗号。”

保镖不依不饶，阿云嘎鹰锐的眼隔着墨镜向他们投去杀人射线。

“小，小毛驴。”

“请进。”

“操他妈的0409！”

穿入花廊间就看到不少男女笑乐追逐，阿云嘎偏身加快步伐，步到二楼最深的套间门前。

金箔俱乐部卡也是门禁，将将靠近感应机，门就势微洞开。

最爽就是这一刻。

“你这个暗号真是的！搞什么飞机啊！”

“搞你这个肉飞机啊！”

人呢？0409这个人呢？

阿云嘎不想承认被俱乐部的夜王0409吃死这一事实，一年前他来这就是好奇，想知道M市夜世界里美谈纷纭的美人有多令人倾心。

这家叫“Muse”的驻在型的宵乐俱乐部，会员制，往来没有金钱束缚，双方凭意愿欢爱，简直就是人间理想国。

通常会员注册之后，匹配各自喜好提交智能匹配，唯唯有一人例外。

0409是选方，从不开源资料，倨傲得很，但据说和他肉媾过的男女，都称赞到值回票价。

阿云嘎来了兴致。

还是这间套间，与联排奢华格调的内外装不一样，0409的套间内呈毛坯状的工业风，粗粝的墙体质朴，纺锤状的吊灯虚悬，帷幕上挂着些霓虹条灯，不开的时候清颓寡淡，仿佛有风呼啸的冷感，开了灯氖气不足，血色晕晕看着渴睡更渴欲，浪血沸髓的。

0409背着阿云嘎站着，一袭皮衣，唯可从光溜脚踝瞥出端倪。

“人在呢，你迟到了小毛驴。”

阿云嘎心里骂了一句操，0409的声儿比往昔听着更懒赖，丝滑拖长的尾音“驴”还带了儿化音，钻心窝猫舌舔一样撩人。

“今天怎么玩？”阿云嘎摘了呢子外套后往绒面沙发上坐，双手合十肘叠膝贴，一方面他要掩盖因为0409一句话就硬了的困顿，二是他真祈祷不要再Muse表露出不该属于他的情绪。

他真的忍不住想把前几天窥得的暖景往现在的0409身上靠。

谁能想象0409光天化日之下是个体面光鲜、温厚醇润的公司高管，到了晚上化成八面玲珑、男女通吃的俱乐部夜王呢？

王晰啊，你给我下了什么毒？

阿云嘎双眸在夜里雪亮鹰锐，浓眉遂目折着乌玄的光，紧张地将鼻梁拧出半月状的印子。

他对接下来的情事颇期待，他确定前几天王晰是看到了他。

“暗号是小毛驴，你是毛驴...”

王晰转过身，手里掸着三股穗子的三角铲状皮鞭，朝阿云嘎缓步迈去。

阿云嘎倒抽了一口冷气。

王晰肩头披着铆钉系带式的收腰皮衣若束了大麾，皮衣下不着寸缕，打理过的发湿亮蓬松，两捋搭在额前和墨镜一起遮住双眼，唯可通过唇角的讥讽猜度出来他这次要使什么样的把戏。

“毛驴，自然是要被我骑的。”

王晰拖着床凳挨在阿云嘎身前，一腿支着床凳，下臂捉着鞭子的线条成利落的弧，那一弯延展，就看到双乳虚虚夹着U型金属链条乳夹，链条金闪配着两只红肿饱胖的乳头一块明晃晃刺着阿云嘎的眼。

接着王晰拿着三角铲状的皮鞭在掌上拍拍，铲状皮革尖端扫在自己乳头处，链条就叮叮作响。

怎么，还配了菱形的碎铃？

骚货！

鞭头继续行云流水在王晰腹面画大写S字，每一个弯折，王晰M字唇就淫淫吐息，低微逸出“U”音，见过会骂人的，阿云嘎可没见过能用身体来骂人的。

王晰简直就是鼻祖加翘楚了。

阿云嘎不知道王晰那么会玩，人不可貌相啊。

而且他淫水不可斗量。

啧啧啧。

阿云嘎以为撩拨点到即止。

不，这时候他和他的心眼儿竞赛才开始呢。

“你，来偷看我啊？知不知道这违反条例？”

“我...”

阿云嘎被质疑着有些无措。

确确实实他被揪到了短处。

王晰抓着鞭子，在寥寥稀疏的耻毛处左右摆，又从臀底用铲状鞭头撩着睾丸颠弄，肉皮一掂，沉甸的球囊就弹跳，连锁效应带得毛绒会阴发痒，肉茎剑指前方伸颈，王晰呼出去一口气，鞭头往前扫，拿小铲的鞭头承重不强，沉甸红涨的阴茎撩的时候压着鞭子往下坠，阿云嘎看着鞭子尾部三条穗子从王晰臀底撩刮，动作间穗子就隔着西裤扫到阿云嘎的肘，若即若离的侵扰他，阿云嘎还真以为他长了尾巴，幻想他快点把鞭子戳在淫穴里捣搅。

看，说啥来啥。

王晰勾着鼻梁上的墨镜往下拉，舔舔唇眼光寻衅扫着阿云嘎，手不停用鞭子往自己肉棒上打旋撩动，前液泌出来沾湿鞭子，索性就拿后端圆锥形的柄戳戳自己菇头，带着穗往自己后穴插，往下半弯膝盖，一手半握拳空空上下猥亵抽拉，一手加重力道往臀沟后穴抽插鞭子，阿云嘎看清了那张能吃会吮的小甜嘴哦紧又被拉扯，把一指半粗的皮鞭润得反光，血气就冲汇首顶，脑子糊涂起来。

“Goodboy，你可别违反了条例，哪怕你操得再好也不行啊。”

王晰反掌掂掂阿云嘎的下巴，阿云嘎抓着他的手不放，“你太招人了...”

“嘘...我的小毛驴啊你话真多...要听主人的话，现在帮我润滑吧。”

阿云嘎也不知道为什么，鬼使神差点着头，想抽出手套伸向床柜边的润滑液。

“嗯嗯...不，别摘下来，有干洗剂和消毒巾，就戴着手套操我。”

啊，戴着手套，操我，每一组词拆开都是小核弹在阿云嘎脑子里炸。

要死了！

王晰看着阿云嘎僵板的样，心里澎湃着得意和快慰。

事实上他才最迷恋被迷恋和倾慕的感觉。

浓烈的酒浸心头，再放一把火烧那样迷人啊。

他身上偷偷泌了薄汗。

阿云嘎的脸藏在帷幕半阴影下，深邃处更深，凸出的颧更显锐利，王晰手做框把他框在指缝，赏一副孤品的画一般，偷偷趁着阿云嘎把手指戳到他后穴时亲了亲阿云嘎的头顶。

他也起到不要泄露过多不属于在Muse俱乐部之外的自我，太危险了。

水溶可食用的润滑剂是蜂蜜滋味，清冽靡甜，闻多了饿肚，虽说今次玩的主题放荡，但王晰还是不小心露了平日甜软性子，阿云嘎讥嘲着拨开王晰的那匝紧嫩的穴褶，拨平后旋指头速蠕，走快模式一步到位伸到淫旎的穴里揉肉壁，快狠准揉着王晰快活一寸壁亵弄，不忘就着姿势用掌央按又挪着王晰的肉球掂，往他的菇头上呸唾沫星子，轻快咒骂着。

咒骂这一环节是他们资料里留着的爱乐关键词，关着房门骂话也是助兴好桥段。

“骚穴吃个过瘾吧？你看看才用手指干你几下穴就痒透了？鸡巴头都湿了？那么想干啊？”

“你这个黑毛驴话真多，快，多说点，主人可喜欢了！”

“乳夹怎么还垫垫子？作弊啊你是，那么淫的奶头就该夹紧了憋出血，小毛驴给你叼一下口水消消毒，又是两点漂亮奶头了，你不是最爱被吃奶头吗？”

“是是，你快点吃，奶头痒了！”

阿云嘎扯开领带把王晰反手绕个活结，拿着鞭子往王晰乳头上扫，“爽吗？”说罢就着乳夹用门齿轻嗑，王晰把墨镜哈白了，努嘴哼出来，yesssss拖老长，阿云嘎牙口铲掉一边乳夹，改唇珠唇肚钳着王晰奶晕，整只包覆，舌尖在王晰乳头画圈有点入乳晕，松口就看见王晰乳头内陷成一字状，痴缠着口涎晶莹，阿云嘎拿鞭子掸过去，乳头就整只熟艳红嫩地跳起来，饱饱成细果尖着头，王晰另一乳头也勃起，晃着胸膛和身子琳琳琅琅响起来铃，骚酥身骨曲膝都掂在阿云嘎膝头，整个人重心不稳要掉不掉。

“等一下，不要插进来。”

“？”

“毛驴啊那么努力，当然要奖励，你看看你这个驴鞭都要爆裆了，给你口一下。”

妈的看见你谁妈的不爆裆？你讲讲道理！

王晰推着阿云嘎半倚绒面沙发，扳着床凳扣好一个硅胶假阳器坐下去，边张开嘴往阿云嘎龟头马眼吹风，古有女娲吹息做法变活人，今有王晰吹箫吁风壮鸡巴，阿云嘎那根东西怒起青筋，颐使睁目着澎湃，往上扥着弹，王晰含着下巴送唇，就着湿热菇头动嘴，抓着涂抹嘴唇，上M下U的涂法，呷呷嘴，八百标兵奔北坡，阿云嘎认出来了那是标准口红试色动作，气又性起。

阿云嘎心想：阿云嘎！听我的！干他！

他抻紧身体把菇头戳到王晰口里顶顶撞撞，王晰被这样突击应激反应就是不要咬到人家，菇头扫着臼齿抵到扁桃体，舌苔那么柔软冲下去就是小喉咙，阿云嘎鸡巴给王晰刷嘴撩舌底，挤出一大滩口涎，下巴都湿湿的，王晰还一脸得意洋洋，真不知道被屌被干的是哪位！

王晰瞧着阿云嘎开着腿支着膝盖被自己舔得吮得腰软、蹙眉嗑唇的汗津样心旌，催眠自己说那是成就感不是爱意，一面和自己心里拉扯又要保持魅意抓着阿云嘎的裤子剥下来骑上去，臀颠在阿云嘎菇头间虚虚上下浮，蹭到穴边了就推推眼镜捂嘴，给看不给吃，肿着一边奶头揉着还有乳夹的那一侧嘴型比“求我”。

阿云嘎气乐了，拿着鞭子扇王晰的臀蛋，雪盈胖桃的屁股起了撇三字的痕，跟狐狸爪挠过一样，王晰本部是受疼的，骂咧咧按住阿云嘎胸膛往前趴，啃他鼻尖，呸一声时直接坐一半，细密穴套粗肥的菇头蠕夹，往下推又套着，熟稔挑着角度刁钻折磨，阿云嘎扣着王晰臀不耐烦直接往自己方向搬动，妥实把倔强的人那软熟湿嫩的穴屌到底。

“怎么我鞍上长了火钉子了你坐老半天没进去？”

阿云嘎扯笑，一身汗动作起来就流到沙发上，暗碰暗更看不见。

“长了火肉钉子大驴鞭，你吃什么的鸡巴那么粗，操！”

王晰埋怨着觉得下腹憋堵涨，夹膝把阴囊磨起来，阿云嘎东西粗硕又长，插进去厚肉头擦着快乐壁打转就让他爽得脊节冒汗，加上阿云嘎搂地他紧，阴茎贴着阿云嘎腹肌碾磨和他自己自虐钳紧了鸡巴蛋那就是多重痒爽，在床上他总是乐于搞些极端不放过自己。

“吃肉喝奶呗，吃狐狸肉喝狐狸奶！”

阿云嘎脱口而出，坐实了他跟踪偷窥王晰的事实。

“你嘴巴真是不紧！”王晰在他胸膛上掴巴掌，左手捆着阿云嘎领带虚虚撩着阿云嘎闹得他痒痒。

阿云嘎咬着领带梢反呸王晰一口，“没你紧，没你上下两只嘴紧，一只骂我一只咬我鸡巴，还是你能言会道八面玲珑！”

“操！”

王晰到现在都不知道阿云嘎叫什么，每周三只是和他天雷勾动地火操，要什么暗号主题都是会员app解决，阿云嘎这番跟踪肯定把自己摸个底朝天，王晰忽然低小了矮了一头心里郁结。

最后他缓缓前后摆着臀穴磨砚着阿云嘎的东西抬眼看着阿云嘎问。

噢哟，带泪了，眼梢起红了，乖柔得很啊，阿云嘎心里吼叫。

说点啥？求他？

“我问你...”

王晰嚼着阿云嘎嘴唇慢慢吐出话...

阿云嘎噘唇补了半吻在王晰下巴，“你说...”

“你是不是外国人啊？你也太能干了！要不然怎么那么大啊？”

王晰说完大小哈哈，嚣张腆着腰杆往前迎，自杀式拿拢紧的后穴吸凹肚子内里裹叠阿云嘎的棒，前边肉器晃掸唾出前液在阿云嘎腹面挤一滩涂，吮着阿云嘎刚刚手套上他的淫液挑衅看着阿云嘎。

“你叫什么？告诉我，不然每次叫床喊你呀你呀多无聊？”

“我...我...”

阿云嘎憋红了脖颈看王晰在自己身上摘掉墨镜晃着额发吮着自己手指，一边揉着乳头搓拧揿摁头脑发昏，听王晰嘶嘶吁吁叫唤，“快说啊混蛋，插死我啦...叫你什么？大鸡巴还是小毛驴你选一个！”

“小毛驴...”

“乖哦你真乖，我的小毛驴，快快快驾驾驾驾！”

超速了超速了王晰大美比！超速了！阿云嘎又不敢直唤真名，最心虚还是他。

“美人主人真淫啊，水都流我一腿了，穴真是又紧又烫的，毛驴干得你爽吗？以后别用假鸡鸡，以后毛驴每天操你行吗？”

“不...不行...”

王晰咬着阿云嘎手套拿着鞭子挥，起初扫了几下阿云嘎的前胸后来看到真起红了手不敢再辣，后来看到他半斜手臂晃动，数出来是二四不是一三，就觉得这美人太有主见了。

“你叫什么？”

“别说出来！”

王晰想说出来多解high还不如不知道，每周三痛快淋漓操一顿就好了，节制一点，旋在情涡里会输的，他一遍一遍告诉自己。

不说开不摆明面不主动也就不会受伤了。

筹码寥寥给不起。

阿云嘎抱着他直接站起来来了十几通考拉抱立抛，王晰死死抓着鞭子不撒手，仿佛扔了以后今晚的情事主题就变味了，辛苦他这样营业，阿云嘎给他这出主题中意外而无料温柔的吻，啄一下贴一下，王晰很快就在深重的操干中抻紧肢体，扯着颈子后仰头眯眼呵唇地淫叫“啊...太深了别插那么深啊，还没爽透，久一点久一点啊毛驴！”

“嗳你好难搞，操快了深了说不要，慢了又说我没吃东西，你怎么回事啊！”

“哎呀抱我啊我都要掉下去了！”

“你不重但是你能撒手扔鞭子搂我吗你！扑棱膀子跟鸭子似的谁他妈捞得了！你穴都给我干松了所以也攀不动！”

“你才松！”王晰怒视着阿云嘎把鞭子穗抽到阿云嘎脸上，接着扔掉狐啃一气，嘴小牙软那就是细细啮，痒呼呼的没啥威胁，阿云嘎心头软觉得真是反差萌，刚刚王晰还一脸寻衅挑惹的风情样呢这回撒娇了！

啊，阿云嘎心里挤柠檬，也想参与到王晰日常的生活里感受感受温和关爱。

“不松不松，宝宝贝贝你最紧最热。”

阿云嘎干了件以前他们亲热都没做过的事。

他蹭了蹭王晰的颈子，依偎了一回。

王晰心惶之际急急高潮。

太懂了，那种被需要的感觉最直击心灵。

操啊！

阿云嘎听见模糊混浊的几声抽息，胸膛被王晰高潮尖扎的乳头钉磨，感觉腹面湿乎乎的，肉棒被捆勒箍地龟头甜痒茎身软酥，归位之后发现王晰眼梢烧霞双瞳迷离散焦，啊着嘴跟求饶似的，手似马拉耷拉，虚虚捞他肩头，膝盖夹不稳还想往下滑，于是赶紧夹着王晰膝窝把他搁在梳妆架上夯插捣干，穴儿唧唧啾啾叫，穴肉戳了翻红叽咕叽咕有肉棒冲捣后润滑气泡的沫沫，蘸得阿云嘎全根阴茎都白稠稠，阿云嘎脑补了美人的小情人内射了他夹着精液来找他犯骚，毛孩子一通插那里有技巧，餐前开胃菜的水准，人嘴小胃口大，还是要找他这种假洋鬼子大鸡巴硬菜一样插才能解馋，起步起码三通起插，三摊浓精才能解痒，谁不愿做美人的毛驴啊，给他骑赏他大肉鞭才是正道。

“不行了不行了饶了我啊，不行了几回了你都在我里头射了三次了不行了不行了我没了求你了求求你，快点射完了就滚蛋！”

王晰前后被阿云嘎闹了几发，乳头竖起来肿成豆，乳头乳房都是牙印，腹部全是他射的精浊和阿云嘎轻扫出来的粉色鞭痕，王晰巴掌的脸烧彤，泪水汗水口水分布，冬天里几场爆操蒸得他如在盛夏里落一身汗，晶莹挂瀑起潮，阿云嘎还如蛮牛搡着他推棒入穴，萎软下来的阴茎和瘪下的阴囊摇摇晃晃可怜哭着水嘘几股水，就鲠喉默声定一下身体，接着狂浪摇撼着静下来。

“哭了？我真干狠了？对...对不起啊美人...”

“美人？”

哎？

“宝宝贝贝？”

阿云嘎有点吓萎了，怕不是真把人干昏了吧，那里说给这个火辣骚浪美人骑，马上风的该是他呀？

“Hi？”

“晰晰？？”

“操！你还是叫了我名字！”

阿云嘎被王晰看垃圾的眼神扫过，觉得自己大抵真的是大写的M，浑身爬虫噬髓地爽辣交结全部沉淀到阴茎笃笃射到王晰穴里。

“唧滋...”

阿云嘎索性也学王晰装死，摊在他身上睡一会，后来才嘿嘿笑退出去，就着昏暗灯光看王晰的穴真有点合不拢，他心虚地用拇指和食指假假抿一下以示尊重。

“好多...”王晰抱怨着抓着阿云嘎的手指帮着自己从后穴导出残精，“我怕了你了毛驴。”

“哎你不能怕我啊，不能因屌废食！”

“你这个老外成语还挺溜啊！”

阿云嘎说不出话。

“你不会真以为我是鬼佬吧！”

“嗯，那我当我被鬼压。”

“那不行老子阳火那么旺怎么是鬼了！”

“嘻嘻。”

王晰肩头挑着皮衣扭屁股，还有的精液顺着他腿走，阿云嘎只是盯着那两团翘胖小桃尻的微笑线憨笑，跟着王晰进浴室。

“累死我了，你以后别跟我。”

王晰嘬着烟点燃，警告性质从浴缸的水里捞出阿云嘎的鸡巴拿烟熏马眼。

“操还不是你的错，你招人！”

“我明天去庙里吧，我怎么招了你那么个小鬼！”

“略略。”

“你不要生气，我不跟你就行啦。”

“乖哦！”

3  
“这是我们新来的区域营销总阿云嘎，我们欢迎！”

龚子棋看见平时淡然温和的王晰脸上跳筋，觉着奇怪。

新来的营销总还挺雀跃啊。

“晰哥，你们认识？”

“不认识，不认识，怎么可能认识？”

阿云嘎背着全听见了，倒咖啡的时候虚虚嘴型比“我们可太认识了！”

我不跟你，我光明正大和你公事，不行啊？

王晰看到俱乐部app留言气大了，直接卸载。

以后再也不用这破玩意儿！

Muse俱乐部夜王行踪渐杳，竟也慢慢没落了。

龚子棋过不久分到子公司升成了主管，王晰亲自给他践行。

小老弟一把鼻涕一把泪，王晰给他大大的拥抱祝他毕业快乐。

在他这里毕业啦，以后的路要自己走了。

王晰看着龚子棋威士忌兑着李子园巧克力奶醉得歪斜，喝着苦荞麦茶嗳气。

“在？”

“在。”

“哪儿呢，接你。”

“欢送会，今晚我那儿别去。”

“操，又撩汉？”

“我带仔毕业，我送送。”

“送神符做法成功，以后你不许招惹别人。”

“操废话真多，洗干净了等我回去。”

“Ok。”

王晰摸摸龚子棋的脸，小声说对不起。

时间顺序真的不讲道理，啥都要讲个先来后到。

王晰对阿云嘎的感觉比较早。

哎。  
怎么能渣成这样，以后带仔不能那么周到，周到到把小孩们都拐弯了。

这样不好。

Fin


End file.
